brittany_s_piercefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Cutegleekylicious/Freakin' Fic For Freakin' Family Part 4
L.O.L Love On Line (I Love You Once, I Love You Twice, and I Love You 3ice: The Sequel) OK the title doesn't make any sense xD just don't judge yet D: Another day comes, all friends woke up and got out from their rooms at the same time suddenly they all gasp at the moment when they are all in the living room, they saw Melanie and Ethan in a 'hugging-like-in-their-first-honeymoon-position' on the couch... ''Tim: "OYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!"'' Tim made a disturbing noise that made Ethan and Melanie woke up and fell from the couch, the two were like in a wtf face but they are also shocked how they're both half naked and the friends screamed and runs back in their rooms, wishing they didn't saw what they just saw, meanwhile, Melinda is panicking in her room all by herself and Sophie heard her... ''Melinda: *cover her ears and walking back and forth* "THIS IS NOT HAPPENING, this is not happening!!!, hooo Mel calm down, breathe in... breath out *sigh*"'' ''Sophie: "Sweetie?... everything all right? can i come in?... please?"'' ''Melinda: "NO! everything is not okay, i hate everything!!!*sobs* Leave me alone!'' Sophie didn't listen to Melinda, she just storm in Mel's room, she doesn't care if Mel is gonna be mad at her, she wants to comfort Mel and talk to her... ''Sophie: "MEL! please i'm here now, omg this is what i was afraid of, *sigh...suddenly Mel started burst into tears and Sophie runs in to grab her and hug her and let Mel cry on her shoulder* Sweetie! SWEETIE, no no nooo it's gonna be okay...*sigh*'' ''Melinda: "Soph, it really hurts *sobs* i really like him... *she gets off from Sophie and starts to grab her luggage and putting her possessions in it and decided to move out but Sophie tries to stop her*'' ''Sophie: "NO MEL! *sophie's voice became deeper* don't leave... please, that is not the right solution, please, just ugh let me help you! i can come with you..."'' ''Melinda: "No dear, it's okay, i'm sorry, i can't stay here after seeing all 'that'...please let me, and don't tell anyone."'' ''Sophie: "*sigh* Okay fine, whatever, please call me whenever, just ugh!*she starts to cry*'' ''Melanie: "Okay, i promise and i'm sorry *she immediately hugs sophie and move out like nothing happened"'' Melinda move out somewhere, meanwhile in Gaby's house, finally, the others went out from their rooms and headed to the living room, well except Sophie, she was wiping of her tears and preparing herself so the others won't notice about what happened. Everyone is finally in the living room, it was so awkward, they were like in a silent treatment, all had been staring at each other in a very short time and someone brake the silence... ''Britt: *fake coughs* "OKAY! ummm let's see...umm guys i don't want to be the silent killer umm can we not just ignore what happened just 2 hours ago this morning?!"'' ''Melanie: "UGH! i can't believe this... *mel mumbled* OKAY let's talk about it! WE made out! ME...and ETHAN MADE OUT! Okay are we happy now?!"'' Melanie just groans and waiting for someone to talk back... ''Gaby: "WOAH WOAH!!! YOU DID?! it was not obvious... NOT...AT...ALL *Gaby was being sarcastic* are you guys were drunk or something? can't believe you guys did it on my couch! That cost me 30 GRAND!"'' ''Anna: "Gabs OMG! i can't believe you!"'' ''Gaby: "WHAT'S WRONG?!"'' ''Anna: "STOP YELLING AT ME! AND DON'T BE SELFISH!"'' ''Gaby: "OKAY FINE, STOP YELLI..."'' Suddenly someone stopped them... ''Rea: "STOP FIGHTING OMFG! can we just all CALM DOWN OMYGAD! JEEEEZZ!"'' Silence once again... but after a few minutes... ''Britt: "Okay... everyone is okay now? *no one answered her, all were still in a grumpy face* Okay, i'll take all that as a yes!"'' ''Ethan: "Umm err...can i say something, hear me out please.. guys??'' ''Britt: *Britt glared at everyone to make them say yes to Ethan* Okay go ahead Ethan just talk..."'' ''Ethan: *clears throat and stands up and face his friends* umm i know this is REALLY unbelievable for ya'll, okay well.. we made out, BUT THAT'S IT! okay nothing clearly happened *ethan talked fast about it* Mel and I talked last night and we enjoyed our company with each other soo yeah i think that's explains it...*sigh*'' ''Melanie: "Yeah WE DIDN'T DO 'IT' guys okay?! *Mel added*'' ''Gaby: "okay well i'm sorry about what i said, anna was right, that was really selfish of me, i should just let you guys talk first, and may i just ask umm, do you guys like, 'like' each other?"'' ''Ethan: "Errr... No...NO umm no"'' ''Melanie: *Mel frowns* "Yeah we don't"'' ''Rea: "Then why did youuu YOUUUU, omg is this like the movie we watched last night? Friends With Benefits? HA! i don't know about you guys but i actually find 'these' all funny HAHA!"'' ''Britt: *Britt glared at Rea* "REA! OMG!"'' ''Rea: "ALRIGHT! i'm sorry okay?! *Rea covered her mouth giggling and walks out to the bathroom*'' ''Britt: "Tsk tsk tsk...*Britt stared at Ethan and Melanie* guys, it's okay just ummm.. i.. well WE apologize for freaking about these, i mean it's not like everyday our friends suddenly made out and yeah...LUNCH everyone?'' ''Ethan: "WAIT Britt, it's okay... and please just forget about what you saw this morning alright?!"'' Everyone promised that they will forget everything. Friends started to scattered everywhere around the house, neither of them questioned about what happened, they just moved on and gonna have lunch together. But when they about to sit where they usually sit, they saw an empty seat where Melinda always sit... ''Tim: "Where's Mel? *everyone shrugged* okay um i'll go get her."'' Tim goes in front of Mel's room, he knock first and yelling MEL! lunch is ready!!! but no response, then he yelled out Mel's name again and again and he got annoyed and just quickly opened the door... ''Tim: "MELL?!? MELL?!? OMG GUYS GUYS GUYS!!! MEL'S NOT IN HER ROOM! I REPEAT! MEL IS NOT IN HER ROOM!!!'' Everyone thought Tim was kidding so they just all go in Mel's room and suddenly starts panicking around Mel's room, someone looked under the bed, in the closet, in the bathroom, behind the curtains, the rooftop, then they go outside and on the backyard, frontyard, sideyard, the green house! Gaby's house is TOO big so they just split up and look everywhere, they all crying out MELINDA! and nothing happened, meanwhile, Sophie is just sitting on her seat in the kitchen, she's scratching the table like she's guilty or something, then someone saw her... ''Gaby: *Gaby patted Soph* "Soph? Are you okay?"'' ''Sophie: *Sophie suddenly stand up in front of Gaby and started tearing up and panicking* GABY I'M SORRY I DIDN'T TOLD TO ALL OF YOU THAT MEL MOVE OUT, *Sobs* *sobs* I'm so sorry i didn't stopped her, she was so hurt..."'' ''Gaby: *Gaby holds Sophie and patting her* "OH NO omggg *she gasp* it's okay sweetie, it's okay...but wait WHY SHE'S HURT?! please tell me"'' ''Sophie: *still sobbing* "She was hurt... because... SHE LIKES ETHAN THEN WHEN SHE SAW MELANIE AND ETHAN THIS MORNING SHE STORM OUT AND ANND i don't know where is she omg"'' Gaby looked like a deer caught in the head lights, she's so worried and suddenly, everyone came in the house and saw Sophie and Gaby has this worried face and both are crying ''Rea: "OMG GUYS WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!"'' ''Gaby: "Mel... move.. out!'' Everyone cannot believe what they just heard! They started to panic even more and Soph stopped them, cause she heard her phone is ringing and thanked God it's Melinda! Sophie warned everyone to be quiet... ''Soph: "Mel MEL MEELLL oh thanked god you called! How are you?! please tell me where are you? i'm really worried about you!"'' ''Melinda: "I'm okay don't worry, i'm sorry for calling so late, how's everything? and well i can't tell you where i am, and don't worry i'm not out of town.."'' ''Sophie: "Awww sweetie, pleasee just tell me... WE'RE worried! OKAY there i said! everyone knows that you moved out"'' ''Melinda: "SOPHIE OMFG YOU PROMISED!!! UGH PISSED OFF"'' ''Sophie: "MEL I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T HUNG..*TOOOOOT* she hung up *she mumbled*"'' Sophie just stared at everyone who are in a state of confusion, she just told everyone about Melinda and walked out to her room and Anna followed her. Everyone don't know what they are gonna do now, Ethan gone off to his room and opened his laptop and signed in on Skype to talk to her sister, suddenly, he saw that Melinda is online too! And OMG he hurriedly 'buzz' Mel while his sister is waiting for his response, he just ignore everything at the moment except Melinda. It took a while before Melinda finally replied... ''Ethan: "MELL??? MELS??? PLEASE ANSWER ME :( "'' ''Melinda: "O_o ummm ummm shit don't tell anyone -.-"'' ''Ethan: "NO NO i won't i promise! Please just talk to me D: i'm worried about you"'' ''Melinda: "Okay :/ i trust you, umm how's everyone?"'' ''Ethan: "WORRIED DUH! pleasee pleasseeee come back D; anyways, JUST TELL ME where the hell are you?!"'' ''Melinda: "NO...sorry"'' ''Ethan: " ;((( pleaseee just tell me where you are? PLEASEEE"'' Melinda thought it for minutes, she knew she could trust Ethan, so... ''Melinda: "UGH D: fine i'm ..i'mm here @Barack's Cozy Ozzy Motel -.-"'' ''Ethan: "Ummm o.o"'' ''Melinda: "WHAT NOW?!"'' ''Ethan: "Umm i know where that is :P it's near @Michele's Cupcake Warehouse HA!"'' ''Melinda: "Yeah :P you're right...SO??!!"'' ''Ethan: "NOTHING xD i'm sorry it's just that this place kills me xD i love DC so much!"'' ''Melinda: "LOL WHY? :P "'' ''Ethan: "HAHAHAAHAHA because, there's Obama's International Geographical Airport, then Barack's Cozy Ozzy Motel and then Michele's Cupcake Warehouse DYING xD"'' ''Melinda: "LMAO that is funny :P okay that made me laugh... a little.."'' ''Ethan: "Really? ;) A LITTLE? ;))"'' Suddenly, someone is knocking on Ethan's door... ''Melanie: "Ethan? can i come in? umm i know this isn't the right time but i need to talk to you" *Melanie sounded nervous*'' SHIT! Ethan whispered and immediately closed his laptop... YES! of course Mel umm come in.... Melanie comes in and sat on Ethan's bed and patted the space next to her, she's gesturing that Ethan should sit beside her and talk about something so Ethan followed her command and listened... ''Melanie: "I know this isn't the right time but i just gotta tell you everything okay umm about me... liking you..."*Mel closed her eyes and sigh at the moment*'' ''Ethan: *his eyes were wide open and tries to response* I..i..awwwww Melanie! *he immediately hugs mel and Mel is now shocked at the moment but smiled and hold her tears and ethan continues* Melanie, i really appreciate that you confess this and you're really a great friend! And a thank you is not enough for what we did last night, you made me feel better, SO mcuh better, i love you Melanie, but but...*Mel stopped Ethan from talking by placing her thumb on ethan's lips while holding his chin*'' ''Melanie: "DON'T! please don't continue, let me finish what you're gonna say... i know you can't like me back and i know a friendship love is the only thing you can give me right now, i knew it since in the middle of our 'making out session' i felt that you don't feel the same way, soo..."'' Ethan was really surprised how Melanie is right about everything, his eyes grew bigger, his asian squinted eyes were gone and tried to stare at Melanie straight... ''Ethan: "umm umm woah that's really exactly my point, omg i hope i didn't like hurt you, *he began to worry and talking really fast* I'M sorry mel, sorry, yeah i don't like you the way you like way, please forgive me?"'' ''Melanie: "Nonono it's okay, i honestly feel okay and i understand..."'' ''Ethan: "You sure?! coz umm i was about to go to a motel where Melinda is staying..."'' ''Melanie: *she squealed with excitement* OMG OMG WHAT??!! THEN GOOO!!! Ethan wtf?!"'' ''Ethan: "Shussshsh! Mels! everyone can here us! everyone might thought we're doing something soo shush and don't tell anyone that i will go to Barack's Cozy Ozzy Motel!"'' ''Melanie: "YEAH YEAH! SURE! go already!'' It seems that Melanie is more excited than Ethan so then Ethan tries to sneak out of the house, drive his hippie van out and move out to Barack's Cozy Ozzy Motel to get Mel and tell everything he wants to tell her. It's almost 11 pm, Ethan is almost to his destination, but suddenly he felt his phone buzzing, someone is calling him so he answered while driving! ''Rea:"HELLO? HELLO??? ETHAN?? WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU???"'' ''Ethan: "I'M GOING TO A MOTEL WHERE MELINDA IS!"'' ''Rea: "THE BARACK ONE?!"'' ''Ethan: "YEAH THAT ONE! HOW DID YOU KNOW?!"'' ''Rea: "WELL DUH! IT'S THE MOST COZIEST MOTEL IN DC!"'' ''Ethan: "HUH?????"'' ''Rea:"KIDDING! Melanie told me and stop yelling!!!"'' ''Ethan: "WHAT?! MELANIE..TOLD..DAMMIT!!!"'' ''Rea: "DON'T WORRY OMG I'M THE ONLY ONE KNOWS! I FORCED HER TO TELL ME WHERE ARE YOU AND MELINDA IS HAHA!"'' ''Ethan: "UGH FINE I'M HANGING UP! I'LL BE BACK SOON!"'' ''Rea: "KAY BYEEE GOOD LUCK! *with enthusiasm*"'' Rea breathes for a moment then suddenly Gaby ask why she was yelling on a phone call... ''Gaby: "Rea what's going on?"'' ''Rea: *she didn't care about everything so she told gaby and talk really fast* "ETHAN WENT OUT TO GET MELINDA IN A MOTEL CALLED BARACK'S COZY OZZY MOTEL... yeah.."'' ''Gaby: "WAIT WHAT!? A MO...TEL...?"'' ''Rea: "OH GURL YOU HEARD ME, YES! A MO...TEL.. what's so wrong about that?!"'' Gaby didn't answered her and just walked out and everything went really crazy. NOW! everyone knows where is Ethan and Melinda, they couldn't help themselves, they are all worried and trying to wait for them to get back... Meanwhile @Barack's Cozy Ozzy Motel... Ethan parked his van somewhere, he doesn't care where, he just can't wait to see Melinda, he ask a guy who works their, and assist him where is Mel's room, so he went to the second floor and finally he made it! Ethan: *he fixed himself first, comb his hair with his hands and...* MEL *knocks* MEL??? Finally someone opened the door... Ethan immediately hug Melinda so tight and annnd.... he kissed her on the lips! It's absolutely romantic! Melinda could not believe what is happening right now! So she just closed her eyes and now both are ended up on Mel's unused bed... Meanwhile at Gaby's house... ''Britt: "It's so cold, i feel.. feel my senses are tingling! like goosebumps or something, something unusual is happening, where Ethan and Melinda could be?! i hope Ethan found her and going home!"'' ''Gaby: "Oh believe me... they will be home... tomorrow...*Gaby has this 'i-know-what-is-happening-right-now-face' and being sneaky.."'' ''Britt: "GABY! you're creeping me out! what ya know?!"'' ''Gaby: "BRITT! think about it! they are in a MOTEL! I repeat... MO..TEL? you get the pun?"'' ''Britt: "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA???"'' Gaby just smirked and raised an eyebrow, everytime someone asked her whaaat? when she mentioned MOTEL, she just has this sneaky face on her and it cracks her up. It's 3 am! and OMG everyone are still awake! They are impatiently waiting for Ethan and Melinda annnd finally... *beep beep!!!* they heard a sudden familiar horn right outside... and it's Ethan's hippie van with Mel!!! Everyone went all outside and being all excited! When Mel took off from the van, everyone instantly hugged her and cries, it's an emotional night for them and Ethan tries to get everyone's attention... ''Ethan: "Guys umm i don't know how to say this but ummm we were together in a motel last night..."'' ''Melinda: "Yeah and wooo i don't know how to say it but umm i love this guy right here *she poked ethan*'' Everyone has this glow on their faces and girls go all screaming and Tim shook Ethan's asian hair... Oh what a night for them! A very cold night actually, so they went all inside with happiness and having like a celebration. Gaby opened a champagne and yell HERE'S TO US! MAH FRIENDS, everyone goes woooo!!!! and gonna have a blast tonight! THE END ''' '''I'M SORRY THAT IT GOT LONG AND I JUST DON'T KNOW HOW EVERYTHING GOES SO I ENDED IT xD AND I WOULD LIKE TO DEDICATE THIS FIC TO MY MELLOW BELL MELINDA ♥ Category:Blog posts